


and you're so good at sharing yourself

by HybridComplex



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cousin Incest, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's one power they never even fathomed they might have</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're so good at sharing yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Matt sprawls back on the bed, fingers dancing nervously over his bare belly. Andrew grins, leans in close to press the slick fronts of his teeth to his cousin’s shoulder, hand splayed wide over his chest. He digs his fingers into the soft layer of pudge over his sternum, nips at Matt’s arm when he feels a poke at his belly button, closes his eyes as he starts to phase his hand through the first layer of skin. Matt convulses, gives a strangled moan as Andrew presses his hand deeper, down through muscle and bone. He fumbles for his phone because there’s no way he’s not getting photographic evidence, no way he isn’t going to stare at the pictures whenever he can. No way he isn’t going to show them to Steve, maybe try it on him next.

Andrew echoes his moan when his hand meets the spongy tissue of a lung and his thumb brushes up against a pulsing artery on the surface of Matt’s heart and he feels his breath stutter, his heart pound, the bite of nails as Matt grabs at his hip desperately. He braces himself on the mattress through his cousins body, bumps their noses together and licks into his mouth to the synchronizing beat of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i already have an idea for a sequel haha pukes


End file.
